elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Trainer Quests
Master Trainer Quests are quests that involve the player becoming a master in either a major or minor skill. If one of your skills is at 70 or higher, a lower level trainer will direct you to one of the masters, who will kick you skill up to 100 points. These masters are spread across Cyrodiil, in the wilderness and in the cities. All you have to do show the master the extent of your skill, and they will give you the master training. Acrobatics The master of acrobatics is a Nord named Tolbern. He resides at Aerin's Camp, one of the few non-hostile camps in Cyrodiil. It is located in the northern foothills of the Valus Mountain range, to the north of Cheydinhal. Once you get to him, simply ask him about "Training" and you're done. This is by far the easiest master trainer quest of them all, because no show of skill is requiered to become a master. * When you become a master, this note will come up on the screen: You have become a Master of Acrobatics. You gain the Water Jump ability. Jump just as you touch the water, and you can jump again as if it were a solid surface. Miss your timing... and fall into the water. With practice, you can jump several times in a row all the way across a body of water." Alchemy The master of alchemy is a High Elf named Sinderion, who works out of the cellar of Cheydinhal's West Weald Inn. You may remember him from the quest Seeking Your Roots, in which you search for the rare Nirnroot plant. He is not too interested in training, except if you retrieve two bottles of Cyrodiils finest wines, a bottle of Tamika and Surilie Brothers wines from the year 399. You can find these rare wines in the wine cellar in Castle Cheydinhal, just pick the lock on the door that leads out of the dining room. Once you have the, simply give them to Sinderion, and he will make you a master of alchemy. *When you become a master, this note will come up on the screen: ''Your stained fingers attest to your diligence in mixing potions and learning their secrets. You are now a Master of Alchemy. Normally it takes two or more ingredients to make a potion. As a master Alchemist, you can create a potion from a single ingredient. Alteration The master of alteration is an Argonian mage named Tooth-in-the-Sea, who lives on the Niben Bay coast north of Bravil. From a little after 6 a.m. to about 6 p.m., he's at the bottom of Niben Bay at a spot northeast of the mine. Approach him about "Training" before 1 p.m., and he will ask you to display the extent of your water-breathing skills, unless you are a fellow Argonian. You must keep underwater for three hours, game time, and if you suceed he will conratulate you and bump you up to master of Alteration. *